


The Best Birthday Present

by xXJamInMyJammiesxX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deflowering, Engaged, F/M, Female Dominance, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, demanding, lingere, proposal, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXJamInMyJammiesxX/pseuds/xXJamInMyJammiesxX
Summary: Izabella and Matthew had been a couple for 4 years and on Matthew’s birthday he decided to propose to her. He deflowered her the same night.





	The Best Birthday Present

The crowd left and the blasting music had stopped. There were streamers laying down on the ground and red solo cups scattered throughout the house. The only person left was Izabella, the love of my life. I was planning to propose to her at the party, but she doesn’t like being the center of attention. So, I figured I would just do it when we were alone. After we partially cleaned some of the mess we both dropped dead on the bed.  
“If you want you can stay the night.” I offered.  
“Sure. Just because it’s late.” She accepted.  
“We both know it’s not because it’s late. You just wanna spend the night with me.” I teased her.  
“Suuure. It’s totally because of that.” She responded with a sarcastic remark.  
“Well since you’re spending the night, I guess I can just do this.” I proceeded to get down on one knee. She sat up on the bed after she comprehend what was happening.  
“Will you marry-“ She cut me off before I could finish my sentence  
“YES! YES! YES!” She exclaimed while she was on the verge of tears.  
I slipped the gleaming diamond ring on her ring finger.  
“I gave myself a birthday present, but I just realized you never got me one.” I pointed out.  
“I was actually saving for later...after the party.” She bites down on her lips.  
“And what exactly is my birthday present.” I asked her.  
“This.” Her eyes filled with lust and love.  
She dragged me towards her by my collar. My body sat behind her’s. I brushed my finger along her jaw. My warm breath touched her neck. I could hear her shaky breath. I liked knowing that she got nervous from my touch. I took my time admiring her body. Savoring how her tight red dress hugged her curves; the plunging neckline giving just a hint of what laid beneath. I slowly unzipped her dress. Her body shook with anticipation. Until, I revealed a laced piece of red and revealing lingerie. Pieces of red lace cloth covered the center of her stomach, strings wrapped around her breasts and nipples, and a small triangle that showcased the shape of her cunt. I threw her dress on the floor.  
I tucked the several blonde strands of hair behind her ear. Izabella straddled me, grinding against me. She kissed me down my neck, she licked and sucked . I was certain I had a hickey. It was my turn to give Izabella one. As I kissed her up and down her neck and chest, Izabella rolled her hip on me.  
We repositioned ourselves to where I was lying on top of her. I slid down her body, my hands trailed down her frame until they reached her panties. I wasted no time pulling her silk panties down over her legs. She blushed at how wet they were, but I didn’t mind at all.  
I parted her thighs with gentle hands and bent down between them, I breathed her in.  
"Matthew?" she said my name.  
I ignored her and I let my tongue out, I gently ran up her slit, drinking her wetness. I pointed my tongue and dragged it up to her clit. She whimpered and wrapped a hand in my hair. I continued to flick my tongue against her swollen clit before gently grazing it with my teeth. I eat her out, full of passion. I moaned into her as I nipped at her. I was enjoying myself. I was hearing noises I’ve never heard her make.  
"I'm close, Matthew..." she gasped.  
I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked, I slipped a finger into her and curved it up, I tried to find her g-spot. She screamed when I found it, her orgasm slammed through her, pleasure running through her body.  
She pulled my collar until I was close enough so that she could kiss me. She could taste herself in my mouth. She grasped me to where I was hard against her hip.  
"I want you in me," she demanded.  
She tugged my shirt off. This is the first time she’d been able to get a full view of my body. fill. Her eyes widened at the sight of my cock, average in length but thicker, and she wants it so badly.  
I kneeled between her legs and held them over my shoulder. Hunger, arousal, and pride filled my face. Ever so slowly, I make my way into her opening, sliding into her easily. I was the one to deflower her. She squirmed beneath me, already overwhelmed by the new sensation.  
"God," she gasped.  
"Do you need me to stop?" I asked.  
“No please don’t ," Izabella begged  
When she was completely comfortable, I thrusted lightly inside of her. Just that movement alone caused an immense amount of pleasure for me. I gave her another thrust. I enjoyed the sounds of her pleasure. I picked up my speed and force. She rolled her hips up, getting even deeper inside of me.  
“Come on, fuck me Matthew." She hissed.  
I did. I grabbed her waist, I started slowly, making sure I wasn’t hurting her, but when she whimpers my name, she urged me on. She begged me to fuck her harder. She rolled her waist on me, trying to get deeper as I thrust inside of her. She screamed and clenched the bedsheets when I pounded into her. I rubbed against her clit with each thrust and soon she felt her orgasm building . She tightened around me. I rubbed gently in circles over her clit. She screamed and came on my cock. I pushed through her because I wasn’t finished quite yet.  
"Come on, Matthew," she panted. "I want you to come."  
I groaned, I could feel my juices spill inside of her. I fell down beside her. I pulled her closer to my chest and she hugged me.  
“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” She smiled up at me with gleaming eyes.  
I looked down at her, “Me too.” I said sincerely.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this about my crush because yesterday it was his birthday :/


End file.
